impresi
by tictockingclock
Summary: langit dan matahari, di persimpangan jalan — kuroko/hinata


**standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah.

Cerah sekali sehingga nyaris tak ada awan dan hanya memperlihatkan hamparan biru cerah yang semakin terang karena cat biru itu selalu dicampurkan dengan putih, dan bulatan sang surya yang membutakan mata dan menancap kuat, menambah suhu di musim seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu pelatih tak berbelas kasihan sedikitpun, dan dengan tega menambah porsi latihan disertai senyuman lebar, biar tambah kuat, katanya, karena dikalahkan oleh Akademi Touou begitu menyakitkan, dan bukti bahwa mereka kurang kuat, dan sekarang mereka telah memperkuat diri dengan kembalinya si Jiwa Besi, dan latihan semakin melelahkan.

Hari ini mereka harus bermaraton berkeliling sekitar sekolah sampai stasiun lima belas kali dengan jarak total tiga kilometer pergi, dan seperti yang diduga dari sang bayangan yang harus mengejar dengan susah payah saat harus menjalani latihan atletik, dan Kagami Taiga menjadi salah satu orang yang paling bersemangat—baguslah karena kakinya telah sepenuhnya pulih.

Cahaya matahari menusuk-nusuk sekali, buktinya segalanya menjadi beribu kali lebih terang, dengan jalan ramai dengan persimpangan yang tenang, sebuah paradoks yang terdengar aneh, dan lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip-kedip berganti warna tiap beberapa puluh detik, ia meneruskan larinya pelan-pelan sebelum mata pengamatnya menangkap sesuatu.

Mereka bertemu di persimpangan jalan di terik siang membakar, dia di antara rekan setimnya yang berjaket hitam—bukan dari Tokyo, sepertinya, karena seingatnya ia belum pernah mendengar ada sekolah bernama Karasuno di sekitar sini, mata yang saling bertemu mengukir impresi bagi sang langit dan mataharinya. Oranye bertemu dengan biru langit, perpaduan yang tampak tak cocok di satu sisi tetapi terlihat manis jika kau lihat dari sisi yang lain, kepala Tetsuya penuh dengan pikiran yang berbicara keras sementara kedua matanya tetap lekat dan terfokus pada pemain yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya.

"Dia tampak seperti matahari."

* * *

"Hinata bodoh, perhatikan langkahmu!" Kageyama Tobio menjitak kepalanya saat matanya menatap sang personifikasi bagi langit cerah musim panas (dan kakinya yang melangkah maju menginjak kaki si pemain jenius), matanya begitu biru, biru yang menghanyutkan dan di balik tatapan kosong itu, ada setitik energi yang sepintas redup, namun membara, Hinata Shouyou terpana.

Tak menghiraukan Kageyama, justru ia malah menarik lengannya dan menambah panas darah si pemain kunci, bertanya, "Hei, Kageyama, kamu lihat tim yang sedang berlari-lari itu?"

Untuk sejenak Kageyama Tobio mengabaikan marahnya, karena suara penasaran Shouyou tampak takkan peduli jika ia berteriak sekalipun dan mungkin dia bisa marah nanti, membalas dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak membantu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Terik sama sekali tak membantu dan awan pun tak berusaha menutupi sang matahari yang bersinar kuat, sementara sang Kapten dan yang lain semakin menjauh, "Kamu lihat yang rambutnya biru muda?"

"Kamu ngomong apa? Nggak ada yang seperti itu di sana." Kageyama menyeka keringatnya yang semakin banyak mengalir, sejak kapan sinar matahari jadi tidak terlalu menyenangkan? Meskipun begitu beberapa detik yang dilalui hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka lumayan memberikan setitik air bagi mereka yang keharusan di padang pasir, menyegarkan, lalu Kageyama mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul rekan-rekan setim yang makin menjauh, "Cepat, nanti kau ditinggal."

Shouyou terdiam sejenak, tadi dia yakin dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut biru cerah dan memiliki warna mata serupa bertabrakan tatapan untuk beberapa lama dengannya, pasti dia bukan hantu karena dia tidak tembus pandang (padahal ciri khas hantu yang tidak tembus pandang hanya ada di film-film) dan dia memiliki bayangan, atau mungkin dia begitu tipis, saking tipisnya dia tak terlihat atau ia seperti menyatu dengan bayangan, dan otaknya mengepul ketika berpikir terlalu keras, meskipun begitu ada satu impresi yang tercetak jelas di kepalanya.

"Dia seperti langit—sekaligus bayangan."

* * *

(impresi itu akan selalu berbekas.)

* * *

A/N: halo, saya kembali :') ini cuma drabble iseng yang ditulis barusan /oi jadi maaf kalau ada error :D makasih sudah membaca ;3


End file.
